


Welcome to the Shepherds

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blowjobs, Facials, Hazing, Kinktober, M/M, Size Difference, This is like the first time i write real yaoi and its this, Underage tag bc donnel is like...younger than lissa, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: There's one last thing to do before Donnel can officially join the Shepherds.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober, Day 6.
> 
> Prompt: Size Difference

Donnel was eager to join the Shepherds, but he was beginning to think that his “initiation” was a little taboo.

 

“Er, Captain Chrom, sir? Can I go now?” Donnel said, still desperately trying to cover himself.

 

“Not yet, Donnel. Really, it's a rite of passage, and if you want to be in the Shepherds, it's necessary. Move your hands.”

 

Donnel found himself in a sticky situation. He had jumped at the opportunity to join the Shepherds, but it seemed to come with a little more baggage than he expected. He was sitting in the tent of Prince Chrom, with his pants and boxers down as his legs dangled off of the bed. Chrom was sitting on a crate across from him, watching intently. 

 

Chrom cleared his throat, and Donnel squeaked, “What's all this here about, anyway?”

 

“Donnel,” Chrom said sternly. “If you want to be in the Shepherds…”

 

He did. He wanted so badly to help people, but what he was doing felt so wrong. How could he show Chrom his private parts? How could he bare those intimate pieces of him to someone he just met hours before? How could he show Chrom that he was getting unbelievably hard just from being in the room with him? 

 

Well, he didn't have a choice. There was no backing out. Donnel slowly removed his hands and put them at his sides, gulping hard. He hung his head in shame; he was never too happy with his size. Even when he was fully erect, he was only four inches. He disregarded the fact that he was still growing and still managed to feel ashamed anyway. Chrom’s expression remained neutral, but he soon began to smile warmly, and Donnel noticed the bulge in his pants.

 

“See? That wasn't so bad, now, was it?” Chrom rose from his chair, taking one, two steps until he was right in front of Donnel. 

 

He got down on one knee, and Donnel sharply inhaled at Chrom being so close to his shaft. Chrom grasped it with only two fingers, stroking Donnel slowly and rhythmically. Donnel cried out, “Hey! You can't...you…oh, th-that's nice…”

 

“Would you like me to stop?” Chrom seemed genuinely concerned, so Donnel shook his head no. Chrom pulled away and stood anyway, and for a second, Donnel felt disappointed. Then, Chrom pulled his own pants down, along with his boxers, and his cock sprung out. Chrom was easily nine inches long, and Donnel began to feel self-conscious. It felt natural to reach his hand up and wrap his hand around it, so he did, and Chrom hummed contentedly.

 

Donnel murmured, “I ain't never seen one this big before...well, I haven't seen any other than mine at all! It makes mine look like a twig…”

 

“Don't worry, Donnel. I like yours as well.” Chrom seemed earnest, so Donnel smiled and kissed the tip of Chrom’s shaft as his thanks. When he pulled away, he noticed that there was a small glob of Chrom’s secretions on his bottom lip. He quickly swiped it up, averting his eyes. It tasted salty, but tolerable. “Want more?” Chrom murmured.

 

Donnel didn't answer him; he just furrowed his brow and concentrated on licking Chrom’s shaft up and down, tasting his skin curiously. He went back to the tip and lapped up the rest of the pre-come that had gathered there. “This ain't half bad!” Donnel cheered. 

 

Feeling a bit neglected, Donnel wrapped his hand around his own cock as he took the head of Chrom’s dick into his mouth, sucking gently. Chrom exhaled raggedly, grabbing the part of Donnel’s hair that was revealed by the pot on his head. The back of his hand knocked Donnel’s pot off, and Chrom used his leverage to slide in deeper.

 

Donnel cried out softly in surprise immediately, but shut his eyes and relaxed himself, trying to let Chrom enter his mouth smoothly. Once Chrom was almost in to the hilt, he pulled out, then moved back in. Donnel stroked his own erection faster, enticed and aroused by the idea of Chrom fucking his face. Suddenly, Chrom chuckled, “Do you like this, Donnel? Bigger than you thought?”

 

Donnel turned even more red, if it was possible. Donnel nodded around Chrom’s shaft, opening his eyes to look at Chrom. Chrom began to thrust faster, and Donnel jerked himself harder. It was so odd, to do those types of things with someone so much more...well-endowed. Even then, though, Donnel could already feel himself approaching his peak.

 

Chrom forced himself as deep as he could inside of Donnel’s throat and held himself there, moaning and grunting. Donnel gurgled and whimpered lightly, but soon Chrom pulled back and started fucking his mouth shallowly again, but faster. Chrom was making unfathomable noises above Donnel, blushed and sweating. 

 

Before Chrom could orgasm, Donnel exploded all over his own hand, his gut twisting in pleasure. His climax washed over his body like a roaring wave, and he shook as warm spurts of come covered his fingertips and palm. Chrom seemed to be spurred on by Donnel’s orgasm and the cute little moans that he made (that were easily muffled by Chrom's cock), and he began to mumble Donnel’s name over and over. 

 

Soon, a flood of come assaulted Donnel's taste buds. He tried to swallow it, but it was too thick and there was too much. He pulled off and let some of it splash in his face and hair as Chrom desperately stroked himself, milking himself for every last drop.

 

Finally, the stream stopped, and both boys stood there panting. Donnel wiped a small streak of Chrom’s thick come from his cheek and sucked it off of his finger, and looked up when he heard Chrom chuckle.

  
“Congratulations, Donnel.” Chrom smiled like a father would smile at his son. “Welcome to the Shepherds.”


End file.
